


Suspension of Disbelief

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Mitaka, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Spanking, rigger mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Kylo Ren storms onto the bridge, demands Mitaka follow him, and both are gone for hours. When Hux goes to investigate and barges into Ren’s chambers uninvited, he gets more than he bargained for.One thing leads to another. After all, they both need a good spanking and the mild mannered lieutenant is just the person to dish it out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Suspension of Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have written Rigger!Mitaka many times and I am sure I will write Rigger!Mitaka again. It makes me happy.

Hux stared out of the forward viewports, admiring the sharp contrast of the bright sunlight and cast shadows slanting black and bright silvery white across the wedge of the Finalizer. His lips lifted into a slight smile. Not even the Supreme Leader, whose clomping footsteps approached from behind, could spoil his favourite view. Usually. Kylo Ren’s foul mood roiled off him, wave after wave of dissatisfaction and frustration crashing over Hux, until he turned and glared. “Supreme Leader. I did not expect the _pleasure_ of your presence on the bridge today. Is there something you require?”

Hux could sense the sneer through the angle of Kylo’s helmet. “No,” Kylo replied, sharply. “Not from you.” He turned to face the tactical control console and nodded once. “You. Follow me.”  
Mitaka glanced at Hux in alarm. “Well?” Hux demanded, more than a little relieved that it was not he who was the target of Ren’s temper. “What are you waiting for?”  
“Yessir, verygoodsir,” Mitaka said, snapping to attention and scampering after the Supreme Leader, just about catching up with Kylo’s billowing cloak at the exit. The doors swooshed twice and Hux resumed his peaceful admiration of his flagship. A slight sense of concern for his loyal lieutenant crossed Hux’s mind, but it was easily dismissed. Mitaka had proved resourceful in the past and had survived the whims of Kylo’s temper once already.

A slight sense of concern for himself was harder to budge. Why Mitaka? Mitaka was _his_ man. Was Ren about to coerce Mitaka into switching his allegiance to the Supreme Leader? If Mitaka became Leader Ren’s favourite, would he find one day that the little twerp had been promoted above him? He shook off the thought with a huff. It was more likely, he thought, that Mitaka was, right now, cowering under the onslaught of Ren’s ill temper. Maybe he’d return to duty downcast and damp around the eyes, with a tell-tale purpling shadow at his throat.

In front of him, as ordered, a formation of TIEs floated past silently, displayed some fancy manoeuvres, and returned to their hangar. Hux watched and smiled, tempted to demand that the other bridge officers join him in a round of applause for the show.

Mitaka moderated his pace once he caught up with the Supreme Leader. He marched a little behind and to the left, partly in deference and partly to avoid accidentally treading on Ren’s cloak. Ren said nothing, simply marched onward to a turbolift. The doors swooshed open as they approached. It was empty. _That,_ Mitaka thought, _never, ever happens for me._  
Ren stepped in and turned to face Mitaka, who sidled in after him. For some reason he couldn’t explain Mitaka wanted to laugh, but Ren’s helmet-glare stopped him.

When the lift got underway, Ren said, “I require a very particular service from you.”  
“Oh!” Mitaka corrected his surprised little ourburst. “Yes, Supreme Leader. Of course, sir.”  
“I have heard that you offer...” Ren shifted a little, his shoulders turning towards Mitaka. “Stress relief.”  
Mitaka thought he might burst into flames right there from the heat rising up his neck and face. “Uuuh? I mean, oh? Um. Well.” He turned too, facing Ren, relaxing his posture and frowning into the eye slits of the helmet. “Maybe. There are rules.”  
Ren’s sigh hissed through his vocoder. “Of course there are. I should have expected that. You may return to your normal duties and consider this matter closed.”

Mitaka felt a flood of disappointment. He frowned for a moment, trying to figure out why he felt disappointment and not simply relief at having been given an escape route. He looked at Ren again. “May I make a suggestion, Supreme Leader?”

Ren merely tilted his head a little. Mitaka took the lack of constriction around his throat as an invitation to continue. “What if we were to, um, explore your particular requirements in the context of the, um, rules, and then come to some, ah, agreement as to whether—“  
The lift stopped and Ren barged past Mitaka. “This way.”

Mitaka followed Ren to a door in the commanding officers’ habitation deck, then he followed Ren inside.

Meanwhile, Hux was having a good day. Mitaka’s station was occupied by another lieutenant, which was a shame because Hux liked knowing that (when the oddly cute lieutenant wasn’t fully occupied with running weapons tests and simulations) Mitaka tended to watch him with a look of admiration that bordered on worship. But Kylo Ren was absent, and presumably would remain absent until Mitaka had assisted him with whatever ridiculous demands he made. So there were no interruptions to the smooth running of his flagship and he would get advance warning of Ren’s mood from Mitaka when the lieutenant returned.

But by the end of dorn shift, when Mitaka had not resumed control of tactical, Hux was annoyed. He checked his datapad. The trackers in Ren’s belt and in Mitaka’s placed them both in Ren’s chambers.

“I must consult with Leader Ren,” he announced to the bridge. “Captain Peavey, command is yours until I return.”

Head up high in the certainty that subordinate officers would get out of his way, Hux marched to the Supreme Leader’s suite. He raised his hand over the comm panel to request entrance, but stopped and shook his head. He would not _request_ admittance to what may well be a meeting that concerned the running of the First Order. He had every right to be in attendance. Hux used his highest level code cylinder to override the lock and open the door.

Unlike the stark white interior of older, imperial starships, the walls were dark. The low lighting meant his eyes needed time to adjust. He stepped inside. It was quiet. Too quiet. Where was the shouting? Where were the screamed demands for obedience? Where were the sizzling sounds of lightsaber scything through plastoid?

One, solid, smacking noise reached Hux’s ears, followed by a low, muttered curse and a groan.  
The sound came again, louder, and this time the guttural moan that followed it was almost obscene. Kriff! Hux thought. He’s torturing my lieutenant! Probably demanding information about my daily routines and choosing a time to attack. A little voice in the back of Hux’s mind said _that’s silly since your daily routine is in your schedule for anyone with mid-level clearance to see._ But he stormed through Ren’s chambers to find the source of the noise, to rescue his loyal Mitaka and to—

to—

Hux ground to a halt. He opened his eyes wider to take in the scene in front of him. Then he blinked and shook his head and took it in all over again because he didn’t believe it first time.

His jaw dropped and his eyebrows competed to see which could rise the highest.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, naked, elaborately bound in a crisscross of red cord, suspended from a frame, rosy-pink arse up high, and erection hanging free between parted thighs, somewhat occluded by his body but clearly visible.

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, stripped down to regulation undershorts and vest, with his hand shoulder-high and ready to deliver another smack, his look of utter horror a complete contrast to Ren’s expression of sheer bliss.

Mitaka stood petrified. Kylo craned his neck to see what was holding up his spanking. He saw Hux and said one word.

“Amber.”

Mitaka shook himself into action. He turned his back on Hux, loosened Kylo’s restraints so that he could move a little easier, cupped his face and asked, “What do you need, darling?”

Darling! Hux almost choked at a lieutenant addressing the Supreme Leader by such a name.  
“I need to know what Hux wants,” Kylo replied. “Help me turn around.” Mitaka obliged, releasing a clamp on the frame and swinging Kylo up and around to face Hux, then he stood back. “Well?” Kylo asked. “Did you need something urgent, general?”

“I—” Hux stared. The Supreme Leader’s erect cock protruded in defiance of gravity.

“I mean—” He glanced at Mitaka, who was intently studying the far corner of the room, and down to the obvious bulge in the lieutenant’s shorts.

“What,” Hux said after nervously licking his lips, “the sithdamn hells is going on here?”

Kylo’s voice remained even, patient. “I needed an outlet for my emotions before they overwhelmed me. I heard that your little lieutenant had a set of skills I could use.”  
“So,” Hux said slowly, frowning, “you dragged my best lieutenant from his station and ordered him to... to truss you up like a Lifeday roast and... and spank you?”

Mitaka visibly preened at being called Hux’s best lieutenant. Kylo grinned. “Something like that. Turns out there are rules. And paperwork. You’d love it.”  
Hux pointed at Kylo’s erection and wrinkled his nose. “Clearly you are enjoying yourself.”  
Kylo smiled beatifically. “He’s very good. He said if I was a good boy and took my punishment I might get a reward.”

“A _reward?”_ Hux turned his glare to Mitaka. “What reward?”  
“He said—” Kylo squirmed to look at Mitaka. “Can I tell him?”  
Mitaka nodded once. “If you think it important.”  
“No,” Hux said. “Lieutenant, I order YOU to tell me.”  
“That’s not how it works here, Hux,” Kylo said. “Mitaka’s in charge for now. You can’t tell him what to do.”

Hux saw an edge in Mitaka’s expression that he had never noticed before. “Very well,” Hux said. “I’ll play along for now.”  
“Alright,” Kylo replied. “Mitaka promised that if I’m good he’ll finger me.”  
Hux felt hot and his head buzzed. “WHAT?”  
“And if I’m very good he’ll blow me too. I really, _really_ want that.”

Hux stared, open mouthed, at Kylo then at Mitaka. “Is this true?”  
“Yes,” Mitaka said, stepping back over to Kylo’s side.  
“Hux?”  
“Supreme Leader?”  
“You either need to leave so that we can get back into this scene, or sit down over there and shut the fuck up.”

Kylo nodded to the side of the room where Kylo’s chair had been shoved out of the way to make space for the frame. Hux sat. Mitaka raised his eyebrows at Kylo, and Kylo did his best to shrug. “I’m green if you are,” he said, and Mitaka tightened Kylo’s restraints once more. He massaged Kylo’s ass for a few seconds then landed a resounding slap on his left buttock. “That one’s for the time you choked me.”

Kylo let out a hiss and a giggly moan. Hux leaned forwards, unable to look away as another slap landed. He slid his arms out of his greatcoat and took his hat off but the room was uncomfortably warm and his trousers were becoming too tight despite his best efforts to alleviate his growing hard-on by thinking about Captain Peavey’s face.

Another slap. “That was for destroying equipment.”

Kylo’s cock hung heavily between his legs. Mitaka brushed his hand gently across Kylo’s reddened arse then trailed one finger down the cleft. Kylo groaned obscenely. “You have been a good boy,” Mitaka said. “Would you—”  
“Wait!” Hux interrupted before he even realised.  
“Kylo?” Mitaka waited with his hand on Kylo’s back.  
“Green,” Kylo replied.

Mitaka looked at Hux thoughtfully. “Very well, Armitage, what did you want to say?”  
“What about all those times he threw me around? Doesn’t he deserve to get punished for that too?”  
“Not by you,” Mitaka replied with a frown. “That’s my job should it be required of me. Kylo?” Mitaka crouched beside Kylo and murmured in his ear. “Armitage thinks I should punish you for hurting him. Is that what you want?”  
Kylo shivered, opened his eyes and blinked languidly at Mitaka. “Yes,” he said. “Green.”  
Mitaka nodded to Hux and rubbed Kylo’s backside again. He raised his hand. “This is for the time you threw Armitage into a wall panel.”

After another few minutes, Hux couldn’t contain himself any longer. He took off his belt and tunic, unfastened his jodhpurs and stood to let them fall around his knees, and freed his cock from his own regulation shorts. Mitaka saw and laughed softly. “Oh? You think you deserve a reward too, Armitage?”  
Hux stood still, cock in his hand, and gaped at Mitaka.  
Mitaka shook his head. “Hands off. You have not earned it yet.”

Hux slowly took his hand away and sat down on the edge of the seat. He placed both hands on his knees. Mitaka smiled with an expression of satisfaction that Hux had never seen on his face before. “Kylo, do you want Armitage to have a reward too?”

Kylo looked adoringly at Mitaka. He nodded.  
“Words, please.”  
“Yes, Dopheld.”  
“What should Armitage do to earn it?”  
“He should apologise for interrupting us.”

Armitage sighed in relief and started to form the words _I’m sorry,_ but Kylo wasn’t finished. “Then you should bend him over and spank him while I watch.”  
Hux’s pulse raced and his cock twitched at the thought of Mitaka’s hands on him, caressing then striking like he had done for Kylo, while his cock bobbed free and untouched.

“Armitage?” Mitaka walked over and tipped Hux’s face up by the chin. “Green for yes you want this, amber for pause and check, red for stop.”  
Hux chewed the inside of his lip. He looked at Kylo, smiling dreamily, and at Mitaka, cool and calm. A wave of desire left him reeling.

“Green.”

Mitaka ordered Hux to come closer to Kylo and he adjusted Kylo’s suspension with a few deft tugs so that Kylo could watch comfortably. He enclosed Hux’s wrists and still-booted ankles in binders then guided him to kneel on the floor and lean over on his forearms. The feel of Mitaka’s warm hands on his skin made a deep tingle in Hux’s gut and he desperately wanted more.

The sudden sharp slap made him whimper.  
“That’s for interrupting us,” Mitaka said. “Kylo?”  
“He talks over me.”

Slap. Whimper. Stroke.  
“Kylo?”  
“He’s stuck up.”

Slap. Whimper, Moan.  
“He wants to stab me. He thinks about all the different ways he’ll do it. It’s kinda hot.”  
“Armitage, is that true?”  
Hux shivered. Say no and maybe have Mitaka announce that this is over and he’s not ready for this to be over. Say yes and confess high treason. _Wait, kinda hot? What in all the kriffing—_

SLAP!  
“That’s for taking too long to answer.”  
Hux moaned and arched his back. Mitaka massaged his ass.

“Kylo?”  
“He can have a reward.”  
“What reward has Armitage earned?”

Kylo looked thoughtfully at Hux. “He can kiss us both to say thank you, then he can—”  
Kylo raised an eyebrow at Mitaka. “He can fuck you?”  
Mitaka stared at Kylo, open mouthed for a second. “If he wants to. But you and I need to have have a serious talk about boundaries later.”

Mitaka watched as Armitage stood up slowly and shuffled over, still wearing his boots and with his pants around his knees. He crouched and cupped Kylo’s face, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Not what I meant,” Kylo said, turning his head to catch Hux on the lips. Hux started in surprise at Kylo’s kiss then melted into it when some warm pressure at his back held him close. He stroked a hand through Kylo’s thick hair, feeling its soft texture, wondering how he could make a kiss last forever. Kylo smiled and sniggered. “Kiss Dopheld now.”

“It’s okay if you need to say amber or red,” Mitaka blurted out as Hux approached.  
“Green,” Hux replied. “But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want either.”  
Mitaka blinked a couple of times then said, quietly, “Green.”

Hux cupped Mitaka’s face and kissed him, intending the merest contact of their lips, but then looping his bound wrists around the back of his lieutenant’s neck, thinking, _he worships you let him have this,_ and wondering at how different kissing Mitaka felt from kissing Ren. Nice, but different.

They broke apart when Kylo started to complain. Mitaka laughed and pointed across the room. “Alright. I’m going to adjust your suspension, Kylo. Armitage, you’ll find supplies in Kylo’s cabinet over there.”  
Hux waddled over to the cabinet Mitaka indicated, pants still around his knees and feet still in boots. He returned to Mitaka with lube and condoms.

Mitaka gave directions. Hux and Kylo obeyed.

Hux came first, pounding hard into Mitaka despite (or perhaps enhanced by) the constraints of his clothing and the binders Mitaka had clapped on his wrists and ankles, rendering the lieutenant incapable of concentrating on delivering Kylo’s reward. Still suspended, Kylo was next with two of Mitaka’s fingers twitching in his ass and Mitaka’s mouth enveloping the head of his cock.

Mitaka wiped his hands and mouth then set about freeing Kylo. Hux gathered, shook and folded what he could of his uniform. Kylo yawned, stretched and rubbed his arms and legs. “We’re not done yet,” he said to Hux. “Doph? What do you want?”

Mitaka looked from Hux to Kylo and back again. “I want to teach you both some bedroom manners,” he said. “You’re a pair of selfish pigs.”

“Hux?” Kylo said, a smile on his face. “Are you going to let Dopheld think you’re a selfish lover?”  
“Well!” Hux huffed. “I believe the same accusation was made at you.”  
“Dopheld,” Kylo said, walking closer to Mitaka. “I should pick you up and throw you on my bed, then Hux and I can demonstrate just how unselfish we can be.”  
Hux walked over and stood behind Mitaka. “How would you feel about that, lieutenant?” he asked quietly. Dopheld twisted to look at Hux behind him, noting the quirk of his lips, then at Kylo, smiling in front of him.

“Green,” he said.

Kylo scooped Mitaka up and bounded into the bedroom with Hux shuffling, sniggering, behind. As promised, Kylo dropped Mitaka onto his bed, then lay beside him, a warm hand on Mitaka’s midriff and his head beside Mitaka’s on the pillow. Hux saw Mitaka’s face freeze into a grin.  
“Dopheld?”  
“Green!”  
“Are you sure?”  
Mitaka sighed and sat up. “Amber. I can’t do it like this.”  
Hux frowned. “But we had fun. Didn’t we, Ren?” Ren nodded. Hux added, “And we want you to have fun too, then perhaps we can schedule—”  
“No. I mean,” Mitaka interrupted with a shrug and gathered the sheet around himself. “That’s not how it works. For me. I need to be in control.” He looked down. “Well then. Red, I suppose.”

Hux’s frown deepened. “What just happened, exactly?”  
Mitaka shuffled across the bed and got to his feet, taking the sheet with him. “Sir. Sirs,” he said, swallowing and looking away. “This is no longer the scene I agreed to. General, there is a release catch on the binders so you can free yourself. If I have your permission, I will get dressed and leave. Although you should both stay together for an hour or two. Maybe have some tea and a snack.”

Mystified, Hux asked, “What’s going on? I came here to consult with the Supreme Leader and I saw... you. And what you do. And I am confused as to what you want in return.”  
“He wants to be in charge,” Ren said. “He needs to be in control, or at least to have a convincing illusion of control.” Ren sat up and looked at Mitaka, head tilted a little. “Don’t you?”  
Mitaka held the sheet a little tighter. “Ah. Yes, something like that, Supreme Leader.”

With his right thumb, Hux explored under the bracelet of his left binder cuff and found the release catch, but he didn’t press it. “What if,” he said slowly, “you were to tie Ren to his own bed? You could do whatever you liked with him. And I’m quite securely restrained as it is.”  
Mitaka sighed, closed his eyes for a few seconds and shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, General, Supreme Leader, but it won’t work. I called red. If you will promise to look after each other for a while, I’ll go.”

Hux waited for Mitaka to dress and leave, then clicked open the binders and rubbed his wrists and ankles. “What in all the galaxy is wrong with him?”  
Ren watched and yawned. “Come here. Lie down.”  
“Really, Ren?”  
“Yes.” He patted the bed. “Come here.”  
“Well. All right.” Hux lay down and yelped when Ren’s arm landed heavily across his chest and pulled him closer. “We should really discuss—”  
“Hux, you’re an idiot. Shut up.”

*****

Mitaka pulled at the hem of his tunic. It didn’t quite fit, its real owner was a little taller than him and just a touch wider in the shoulders, but the illusion was good enough. He smoothed the gaberwool of the greatcoat slung around his shoulders and suppressed a hot twinge of guilt as he inhaled its familiar scent. He was allowed this. It was his. _General Dopheld Mitaka,_ he said to himself. _You deserve this._

A chime from the door made him shake himself out of one imaginary world and into another. “You may enter,” he called, and the door slid open to admit two stormtroopers. They marched out of step and offered him a mismatched pair of slovenly salutes.

“Stormtroopers HX001 and RN6969 reporting as ordered, General.”  
Mitaka scowled. “That was pathetic. Smarten up and try again.”

The troopers’ helmets swivelled as they looked at each other. One of them managed a decent salute but the other showed no improvement at all. “You there,” Mitaka snapped. “Remove your helmet this instant and show me who dares insult a general of the First Order.” A tingle ran up and down his spine when he heard himself. _Ordaaah_!

The trooper raised his gauntlets and pulled off his helmet. Dark, wavy hair cascaded down almost to his shoulders and brown eyes regarded Mitaka with a suggestion of humour.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face. I should set a harsh punishment for your insolence and improper hairstyle.”  
“Yes, sir,” the trooper replied, biting his lip and looking down.  
The other trooper looked from Mitaka to his squad-mate and back. “And what about me?” he complained.  
“You!” Mitaka glared at him. “You will wait your turn. You are a disgrace to your armour. Take it all off. Both of you.”

Mitaka ordered HX001 to watch while he bound RN6969 into an elaborate bodycage of fern green ropes and hoisted him into the air between the supports of the metal frame that was now a permanent feature of Ren’s rooms. Next, he ordered HX001 to cuff his ankles to two of the uprights, legs spread, facing RN6969. Mitaka used wrist binders to clip HX001’s wrists to the same upright supports, leaving him enough slack to be able to slide the binders up and down, and helped him to kneel.

“HX001,” Mitaka said in a clipped, sneering tone, “you are going to hold perfectly still and I will ride your cock while RN6969 does his best to blow me to my satisfaction. Do you understand?”  
Hux closed his eyes and shivered in anticipation. “Green,” he said.  
“RN6969, I am going to lower you into position. You are going to take your time and ensure that I come before Hu— before HX001 does. Do you understand?”  
Ren smiled happily at Mitaka. “Green,” he said. “But if I’m good, will you still spank me after?”


End file.
